


helter skelter fetish club

by suzuya



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: BDSM, Crack, M/M, hidekane, i don t. i dont know, kaneki is an innocent flower, utayomo, who eats jizz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzuya/pseuds/suzuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what is an orgasm? thinks kaneki. it sounds like a good time. why is he denying it</p>
            </blockquote>





	helter skelter fetish club

alright , listen up bitches. 

so uta owns a fetish club. like a bdsm club, like that christian gray shit except the participants are actually into it and he’s non abusive u feel me, 

he l;ikes to keep yomo on a fuckin LEASH at all times it’s so hot god. the club is called helter skelter, because i am unoriginal, and itori is dead. he took over her bar. and turned it into a fetish club. cool. typical uta [ laugh track]

so like, th place is black and dark with lots of red decor. nine inch nails is playing in the background . there are eyeballs on the floor. he probably eats unsuspecting horny humans and just, stashes their eyes. i meAN, fuk i’d let him eat me 

the helter skelter also has like………..a lot of bdsm shit. like. there are wheels with straps to tie u down and lots of leather and whips just chillin on the floor . also on the floor are those ball gags. and probably some torture devices. cool 

so anyway uta has this throne right. the throne is also black and like vintagey lookin? there are skulls on it. it’s badass. he is sitting in it, and yomo is on the ground next to him on a leash. nice. uta’s wearing some badass bondage shit like a this one shirt thing that’s basically just straps, it’s not a shirt, it has straps and chains tht connect in the back probably. use ur imaginatin ok. there’s he also has some hot tight leather pants on and obviously a collar. and probably some other sexy accessories. yomo is wearing a collar with also a metal circle washer thing tht connects to the leash but NO PANTS and he, too, has strapos, 

anyway, one day, kaneki is like: “um um ummmmmm where is anteiku…..fuck i got lost...wait m i allowed to say fuck,, i am just an innocent flower child”  
he is lost, that idiot. this is like after he got turned into a ghoul, but before he turns all badass becasue flustered precious kaneki is a better option for this story ok. then he finds himself outside of helter skelter and he,s like, “wait! ive been here before !!!!!!! ah yes, uta took me here.uta is such a good friend. he is not an asshole. i think ill go inside and ask him where the heck anteiku is yes good idea ken.”

ha!! ken u idiot, gosh. little did u know that this is now a fetish club! wow! except, now he does know. because he walked inside. o shit. his eyes are probably going to fall out, this is the most sinful shit he’s ever seen, wht the fuck, are people actually into this, why are ppl hanging on the walls, where is itori. she is dead.

“ah, kaneki-kun/………” uta greets him. 

“u-uta...what” he then sees yomo. what >?????? why is. why is yomo on a leash on the floor. he thought yomo was more assertive. how could he agree to this. “yomo!!! what are you doing, you silly goose “

yomo glares at him. then looks at uta. uta looks back knowingly with a nod of approval. yomo stands up adn kaneki is like, o shit, he’s coming towards me. stop. don’t come any further, fuk- “kaneki.” yomo is standing right in front of him. kaneki is flabbergasted, why does this man smell so good. 

“y-------yes”

“come with me.” kaneki is unable to speak. he is curious , and agrees to go along with yomo. they make their way into a room. 

“WJHAT”  
yells kaneki when he sees the room. it has even more ball gags and whips and chains and leather but he notices something, there is no torture devices. this must be a changing room. kaneki is too intelligent and is able to read the situation, “wait, no,”

“yes.” yomo says. 

“ok.” kaneki says back. he changes into an outfit yomo picks for him. fuck!!!!! kaneki is hot. he has on black stockings with a garter on each thigh, and leather underwear. also a collar. thats it. thats the whole outfit

he is so nervous. he’s doing the cute lil kaneki thing where he shifts uncofmortably and looks down and tries to cover himself as much as possible, except ha ha, u have no shirt to cover yourself with. nice

yomo then whips him!! “AH!” kaneki is startled. but oddly turned on. what is this feeling in his lower region? has he ever jacked off before? probably not. he is too precious. i m sorry kaneki.

yomo looks at him like, yeah? and kaneki sort of nods while biting his lip. he l iKES IT. o shit. uta has to hear about this.

so they go out again!!!! and kaneki is even more nervous because, that uta guy is such a nice person helping him discover himself, it’s almost like he made him a ghoul on purpose to set him up in this situation! that would be so funny

uta looks him up and down...and up … and down.., again. and kaneki is still doing the thing. 

then hide appears whoa ???? hide where did you come from. also! he is wearing the same thing as kaneki………..nice. they’re so cute. 

“hide!! what are you doing here? why are you wearing that????’ kaneki is so confused and lost, that poor baby, 

hide smirks and gives him a thumbs up. typical hide [laugh tr

“enough of the chit chat, let’s get this show on the road.” uta says smoothly like how uta always talks. what show?? what road???? kaneki is so excited. he gets to explore new things with his best friend!!! this is the best day ever/

and then yomo is on the leash AGAIN and hide and kaneki are on a stage in front of them?? where did this stage come from. why are all these things showing up. 

“ok you guys. you’re going to practice orgasm denial.”

what is an orgasm? thinks kaneki. it sounds like a good time. why is he denying it

and then they both take off their leather underwear and there are dicks and dude . hide is big. like, at least 8 inches, and kaneki is like??? 5 probably. but it looks bigger because there’s blood rushing there and he has a boner. “WHT IS HAPPENING” has kaneki never been horny before. i mean he stared at rize’s boobs what was he planning on doing with them like, just sit there or wht.

so now hide is jacking off kanek! this feels so cool! holy shit. hes like major turned on rn. luckily they re newbies so uta doesn’t make them do anythjing TOO EXTreme or be in an uncofmortable position. which also is unfortunate.

kaneki is laying down and hide’s just doin his thing, on ken’s dick, cool

but dude this feels so good. kaneki feels really hot and bothered, except in the best way possible. he didnt even know he could feel this good. hide is like, rubbin their dicks together and then going down to suck kaneki and use his hands. i do not have a dick, but i imagine it feels really cool. 

and then kaneki starts moaning even louder and uta is like “STOP!” and hide suddenly just stops and kaneki is like yo wtf? u was my fuckin cinnamon apple ? and he; s super hot and flustered and has an uncontrollable urge to reach down and continue what hide was doing. also he could totally suck himself with this new flexibility but he has a feeling that would be weird. so he uses his hands instead . or he tries to but uta does thr same thing again and kaneki just knows he should listen so he does. and he HATES IT HE WAS SO CLOSE TO SOMETHING …………. except then he looks up for like two seconds and sees hide’s face. man. hide’s face. it’s all red and flustered and sexy and kaneki can;t stop himself. then something squirts out of his dick. W AHT. WHAT 

poor baby kaneki is so confused what is this liquid. but also hol y shit that felt so good. that was like, the best feeling ever, and he wants to do it again, but then he remembers he was supposed to stop that and not do it. anywya he came all over hide’s fuckin chest which is super fit btw, and he decides to lick it! kaneki u horny bastard. so he eats his own semen

uta laughs! “ha! i didn’t think you’d be able to do it on your first try. that was really good though. you were so close. nice.” and then yomo gives him 20 dolla bill. wtf???? were they betting ? ? and yomo actually bet on kaneki whoa. 

anyway ! so then hide whips kaneki and he jumps tthat start;ed him but also it felt really good again. also where did hide get the whip from. oh well  
he does it again and kaneki is like, shit dude. so hide just keeps whipping him. 

and then uta tells them that they did really good for their first day here and he’s like, “i’ll be seeing you tomorrow.” then he winks

“hell yeah!!!” hide and kaneki both say in unison. then they look at each other like, holy shit we just said the same thing. then they high five.

they change into their normal clothrs again except uta and yomo don’t. actually where did utas pants go. they are gone. he’s like standing over yomo with a rubber thing that’s attached to yomos nipples and he’s crying in pain? or pleasure?? or both?????? so hide and kaneki book the fuck outta there.

then they go to kanekis apartment and practice more orgasm denial because they’re bros and thats what bros do. they do this for like five hours. they literally are just taking turns sucking each other off. then kaneki wonders, wait, what if my liquid runs out. o no. and hide tells him tha’tsnot possible. but kaneki doesn’t believe him. so they fall asleep covered in come and naked on the floor,

 

the end


End file.
